He Hired Me Because!
by SharkySheep
Summary: Sequel to 'I Hired You Because'. AU HouseChase. Cameron and Forman's view on Chase being a lapdancer. House and Chase also help Forman with a problem!


THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE – APART FROM AMBER! I GET NO MONEY FROM THIS – ITS ALL FOR FUN! DON'T SUE!

He Hired Me Because…! Sequel to I Hired You Because!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron and Forman were busy discussing the strange behavior they had seen over the last few weeks between House and Chase. "I don't get it? How can Chase be a lapdancer? It's just plain weird!" Cameron let out a deep sigh and looked to Forman who just shrugged. He couldn't understand it any more than she could so he didn't even try to reply. Instead he looked around the conference room and once sure no-one was there leaned in to whisper to Cameron. "Well he does have a nice ass!" Cameron sighed; men could be such idiots at times. "Look, I know he has a fine ass, that's not under debate, but can you honestly say that out of everyone working here, you'd pick Chase to be the one with a less than pretty background. I mean it's not something you spread around". Forman's lips twitched at that, Cameron really set herself up sometimes, "I don't know Cameron, Chase seemed willing to spread 'it' around a few weeks back." Cameron rolled her eyes and let out a deep breathe. "Where is everybody anyway? Do you think there's another case?" "I hope so, the last one we had a few weeks ago was too easy, she just had a common cold mixed with anthrax symptoms. No biggy!" Forman's sarcasm made Cameron laugh, "Yeah, House had been a bit big headed on that one" "A bit! He solved the case within minutes but didn't tell us because he thought it would be entertaining to let the patient almost die before treating him!" "I know, but he wouldn't have let him die, he's not that crazy yet!" Forman humphed at that, maybe House wasn't that crazy now, but in a few years he might not be so sure. Although he did seem to be getting a bit more… humorous. Yes, that's the word, the last few weeks House didn't seem to be as much of an ass as usual. Forman looked back at Cameron who was sipping her coffee, "Do you think House is getting some?" The answering coffee spurting on to his face made Forman think he should have waiting until she had put the coffee down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House walked into the conference room and looked round to see his three ducklings looking extremely bored. Cameron was reading some romantic novel, probably French he thought, Forman was drumming his fingers on the table and humming some unrecognizable tune, whilst Chase was eyeing said hands and seemed to be debating how to break each finger in several painful ways, whilst at the same time doing another medical crossword. He always was good at multi-tasking House thought and smirked at an unknowing duckling's back. Maybe he should ask Chase to blow him whilst he was here but cut the rest of that thought off before it got really dirty. There wasn't a case at the moment so Cuddy told House she wanted them all to triple their clinic hours every week until there was one. House wished someone would hurry up and get an interesting disease he could puzzle over, but he was sure that everyone was against him and staying healthy just to piss him off. Chase looked up at him hopeful but noticing no indication of a new case he went back to his crossword and glaring at Forman's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cameron heard Chase's sigh she looked up, "Do we have a case?" She asked eagerly. Forman looked up at House then as well and raised an eyebrow hopefully, "Nope. Everyone seems to be annoyingly helpful. If only someone's body would shut down for us!" House wined sarcastically. Cameron and Forman both groaned and looked disappointed, "However" House continued, "Cuddy is insisting she help ease our boredom by tripling our clinic hours each week until we get a case, now you all make sure you thank grandma the next time you see her or they'll be no pocket money for any of you!" Chase looked back up at this and smirked, "Does that mean you're my daddy?" House grinned back suggestively, "Why Chase! How could you be so raunchy! Tut tut! There are delicate ears in the room!" Cameron narrowed her eyes, "are you suggesting in anyway that I'm delicate? House?" House looked at Cameron, "That depends, would you like to see me throw Chase over the table, spank him, then give him a good hard…" Cameron was out the room before the sentence could be finished, blushing like a little school girl, House looked at Forman, "Are you okay there Forman, you've been standing so long you look a little stiff." Forman focused his eyes on House, "Har Har, I'm perfectly fine thank you, and if anyone looks a little stiff, it would certainly be you! What's wrong, the image of Chase too much for you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase who had been quietly laughing through most of the conversation looked up at that comment. "Why Forman, if only you knew what this mouth could do, I'm sure you'd be a lot more than **_stiff_**…" Chase started to rise and slowly walk over to him, "In fact, House has really, **_really_** great control. He can go on and on and… **_on_** for hours, slamming away. Even then I practically have to… **_beg _**him to cum, but he doesn't not straight away, he **_licks_**… **_nibbles_** and **_pinches_**… every… single… inch of my skin and then he pushes so deep inside me that I feel him days afterwards, then he lets himself go" Chase looked at Forman's eyes then and smiled, "Now Forman, are you sure you don't feel a little stiff?" Forman who had been getting incredible turned on by Chase licked his lips nervously before answering, "I… I think I should sit down" Then he quickly made his way other to the nearest chair around the table, but not before House saw that Chase little speech had effected the man. House decided to join him and so sat across from the other man, he also had a little problem to hide, and so was glad the focus wasn't on him at that moment. Chase looked over at the two men sitting at the conference table and hid a smile at the obvious discomfort they both shared, he was good!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forman couldn't understand why Chase's words had affected him so much. He was straight, as straight as they came, or so he thought. He loved women, he couldn't think about ever being with a man. In fact, he still couldn't, the thought of House and Chase doing the big and dirty made him uncomfortable, not turned on. But the way Chase spoke and the idea of Chase being fucked was so… HOT! He must have shown some of his confusion on his face because he was sure House hadn't learnt to read minds just yet.

"It doesn't make you gay! It perfectly normal that a guy might get turned on by the idea"

Forman looked up, "What?" House sighed, "I said, just because you got an erection from what Chase said it doesn't make you gay!" Forman blinked a few times and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I know that! It's just…" Chase decided to let Forman off of his deep thoughts, "Maybe you just like the idea of being dominated by a woman or something?" "Yeah, because Chase is as womanly as they come! OW!" Chase punched House in the arm for that remark and got a small glare in return. "Do you think so?" asked Forman, actually willing to listen, "Yeah, unless you find over men attractive, do you dream about men taking you?" asked Chase. "No! No way! I, I ain't ever got… you know… from listening to another man" Forman blushed slightly. "Then why don't you try a dominatrix or something… see if you like it?" Chase suggested. Forman moaned, "I don't think I would, I like control, I ain't no sub!" House smirked, "Yeah, sure you are, you're all man! A real caveman!" Forman rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase suddenly had a brilliant, now all he needed was for Forman to agree, so he'd have to be persuasive, which wasn't that hard. He just needed to question Forman's manhood a little. "I have an idea Forman, if you're willing that is!" "You're not sleeping with him!" House quickly put in. Chase took a deep breathe before continuing, "I have this friend called Amber, we both came over from Australia at the same time to become doctors. She's a good friend, well, things didn't go quite the way she planned them too. When I was lapdancing, so was she… but she liked it a lot more than me and decided it was better pay for lesser hours. Anyway, she likes to dominate men so maybe I could introduce you… if you don't want to I understand, I mean it doesn't make you any less of a man in my eyes. But then I am gay, so I would turn her down, but your not and turning her down would be totally fine!" House hid a smirk, Chase was sometimes too good. Forman looked at Chase, "I'm not gay! Sure hook us up; it would be an experience anyway… I might as well!" "Cool, how bout after work? Is that okay?" Forman shrugged, "Yeah I guess that would be fine!" House decided now was the time to break up the party before it got a little too uncomfortable, "Okay kids, time for clinic duty, shoo!" With that everyone scampered out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat in one of the exam rooms playing on his Gameboy, he remembered meeting Amber for the first time. It was a few weeks after he actually hired Chase and went round to his apartment for some after work sex…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House knocked on the door to Chase's apartment and was surprised when some blacked haired weirdo answered the door. "Yes, what do you want?"

"I'm House, I'm here to see Chase, he lives here doesn't he?"

"Amber who's at the door?" The door was pealed back and Chase looked at House. "Oh Hi, I thought you'd be a little later. Don't you get off work in an hour?" House looked away from black haired girl to look at Chase. "I thought I'd leave a little early, it's not as if I don't spend enough time there anyway!" House raised an eyebrow at Chase who got the message instantly. "Oh, this is Amber, she's my flat mate. We've known each other for years!" Amber looked at House unimpressed, "So this is the guy who got you a job? Hmm, I thought he'd be taller, and hotter, and without disability… must say I'm disappointed Chase" Chase rolled his eyes, "You two play nice while I have a shower, I swear if I hear any violence of any kind you'll both be regretting it for years to come!" House nodded as Chase left the room, and went to sit down on the sofa, Amber followed him but sat as the other end. She turned towards him and stared for a while, House just stared back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber was what House thought of as typically Goth, she was what his mother would call English Rose, pale skin that couldn't no matter what, tan. She had big brown eyes with a touch of gold, and medium black hair that she had put in bunches. The black mascara and eye liner that she had flicked at the ends made her eyes look cat-like and dangerous and the blood red lipstick finished off her overall appearance. She wore a black t-shirt that appeared home made, with the writing 'Barbie's my Bitch' in the center in blood red, and chains from the neck of the shirt made their way over to her sleeve rattled when she moved. She wore a very short checkered red skirt with black fishnets and long black boots. Her overall appearance screamed 'intimidation is my middle name'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was the first one to speak after the long silence had began to ware on him, "So you've know Chase for a while then?" Amber looked at him as if he was the biggest waste of space on the planet before answering, "We grew up together. He's a friend. Hurt him and I'll kill you." House believed her, so he just nodded. Luckily for him, Chase chose that moment to enter dressed to kill in leather pants with a loose white t-shirt on. House smiled approvingly. "So, you two guys getting along? I don't see any cuts on either of you?" Amber snorted, "Chase, you could do better!" and with that she got up, walked over to him and kissed him fully on the lips. House looked at them shocked. Were they together? Chase was bi, he knew that, but he didn't think he would have to share him. The kiss didn't last long and Amber walked away licking her lips and smiling before heading out the door. Chase looked back at House when the door did slam, "Don't worry about that, me and Amber aren't sleeping together. She just did that to get a rise out of you. I don't think she approves of you" House looked back from the closed door. "What gave you that idea, the fact that she kissed you or the fact that she told you that you could have done better?" Chase smirked, "Now now House, don't get touchy with me. It's not like I listen to her words of wisdom much anyway. She's just pissed she doesn't have a date tonight!" House looked up at Chase, "So what does she do anyway?" Chase smiled, "She was a lapdancer like me, but she's moved into the dominatrix business. She enjoys hurting men who can't get some, and making them feel small!" House looked at Chase and shook his head, "Surprise surprise, I bet that's right up her alley!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House came back to himself when the door of the exam room opened and Wilson walked in. "Oh House! I'm sorry I can see your busy" House rolled his eyes, Wilson was using sarcasm a little too well recently. "Pull up a chair!" House waited until Wilson had done so before going back to his Gameboy, Wilson however had other ideas and started to interrupt him. "There are patients out there to treat you know. I know… it's shocking, but people do get sick… don't you think you could **_try_** to help one. Nah, don't be silly, it's not like it's your job, let someone else do it!" Wilson waved his hand at House and headed to the door. "Thought I'd warn you that Cuddy's watching how many patients you're seeing" House looked up as Wilson and groaned. Great, he really didn't need Cuddy on his back today, how unfortunate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was driving because Forman had no idea where to go, House had tagged along just to shove it in Amber's face than he and Chase were a little more than 'just friends' again. Forman shifted uncomfortably in the front seat, Chase looked across at him quickly before looking back to the road, "We'll be there shortly, don't worry, you get used to her bites" Chase told Forman, House snorted, "Yeah right! She's gonna eat you up and spit you out. She's evil; I think she fucked the devil himself!" Forman looked between House and Chase, he was definitely worried now. Chase looked at House through the mirror, "House seriously, just cos she hates you, and promised to remove each of your… what was the word?" House murmured, "What?" Chase asked again, as if he hadn't heard, "I said… She threatened to remove each of my man grapes and boil them in a pan before replacing them with my eyes!" House said reluctantly. Forman laughed and Chase joined him, "I don't think I'd ever have seen the day, you're actually scared of her aren't you?" Forman asked House whilst trying not to choke from laughing. House glared at Forman waiting for Forman to look away, which he eventually did. Chase decided to speak, "Forman, House is terrified of Amber, and I can't blame him. If she doesn't like someone she's a very scary person. That's why she's a good dominatrix!" "That woman, and I use the term very loosely, hates men! I suppose she thinks of you more as a woman than a man, Chase, which is why you're not dead! Has she even got anymore male friends?" House looked at Chase expectantly, and Forman glanced across too, "Well… no she doesn't… but she is a great friend and I promise she won't hurt you… well, kill you anyway" Forman sighed, "Look I don't think I want to do this anymore" Chase pulled turned left and pulled up at a fancy gate. Forman looked up and saw the property hiding slightly from view by surrounding trees. "Is this the place?" he looked at Chase, who nodded. "Wow, she seems to have moved up in the world!" House tried to sound impressed but it came out sounding overly jealous. Chase looked away from the huge villa and back to Forman, "Look, where here now, so you have two choices, firstly we could forget this and leave, or we could go in. Even then if we went in you don't have to do anything you didn't want to" Forman sat there thinking before turning to Chase, "Okay, I'll try it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amber this is Forman" Chase said once he was in the room. Forman stuck out his hand, "Hi…" Amber looked at him and scowled "Tell him never to talk to me again! Otherwise he will regret it!" Chase looked at Forman in apology but Forman shrugged it off, he could do this, hell it was free, unlike most of what she does to her clients. "Look Amber his safe word is…" Chase looked at Forman expectantly. "Oh erm… cheese…" Forman felt like a twat! Chase smiled, "That's a good word Forman, his safe word is cheese" He said when he looked back at Amber. Chase walked over to he and leaned in to whisper, "Look Amber, please do this for me… it will really help!" Amber looked at Chase and reached out to gently pat him on the cheek. "I'd do anything for you, you know that… now, tell me why's Sir Limp-a-lot here?" Chase sighed, "Amber, be nice" "Okay, but you could do better you know" Chase looked at her before leaning back in to whisper, "He's really… really… **_big_**!" Amber pulled away before lightly punching him in the arm, "That's no way for my little innocent brother to behave, shame! Shame on you!" Chase smiled, they weren't really brother and sister, but they have known each other for so long, and their friendship grew way past that. They had been dating for a while but they realized they loved each other way too much to be spoiled by sex. House and Forman didn't know this however and were a little shocked. "She's your **_sister_**!" House practically screamed, Chase chuckled but before he could answer Amber did, "Don't you **_EVER_** yell in my house, I'm the only one who ever raises there voice, understand!" House gulped and nodded, Forman held back a laugh; it seems you don't mess with her. Chase tapped Amber on the shoulder, "Well, we'll leave you two to it, don't kill him!" he said to Amber before turning to Forman, "Will you need a ride back?" Amber once again interrupted, "It's fine Rob, I'll have Oldie drive him back!" Chase smiled, "Okay, but say hi to him for me, will ya!" Amber nodded and kissed Chase on the forehead before stepping back. Once Chase and House had left she turned to Forman, "**_Strip_**!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Forman walked into the conference room the next day, House looked up at him inquisitively, "So… how did it go…?" Chase and Cameron both looked up when Forman sat down. "How did what go?" asked Cameron. House looked at her, "Cameron, I want a full patient history on that person that's using up a bed!" Cameron sighed; she never did hear the good stuff, "Fine!" She stood up and walked out. At least her patients appreciated her, she thought. Once Cameron was gone, House looked back to Forman, "Well? Don't keep us hanging on here!" Forman rolled his eyes, "It was fine! Do we have a case?" Chase spoke up, "Yeah a kid called Dean Richards was admitted for..." "Shut up Chase! I want to know about last night, was it good? Did you enjoy it? Did you scream?" the last one was said with an eyebrow wriggling. "Okay, I give in, last night was great, it felt good to be out of control, and yes I did enjoy it, but why the hell would you want to know if I screamed?" Chase looked between the two before laughing. House frowned and looked over at Chase, "And what's got a wombat so cracked up?" Chase laughed some more, "You two! I find you both so very entertaining!" House smirked and stood up. He leisurely walked across to Chase and leaned over him. Placing his arms to either side of him on the table and leaning closer to his ears. The hot breath on Chase's neck made Chase's own breath hitch, "My poor wombat, would you prefer if I asked you questions like that? Hmm, only problem with that is I already know you like to scream, really loudly!" Chase gulped and looked at Forman, "He's only doing this because he knows if we were at home I would have him gasping and pleading at **_me_**!" House chuckled, "That's why this is all that much more sweet, but anyway, I know Forman screamed, he went to see **_AMBER_** for god sake!" Forman smiled and stood to leave but before doing so he looked back at House, "I may have screamed House but at least I didn't nearly pee myself from fright when I see her!" Chase snickered as Forman left. House moved in closer to him, "It's not my fault your friend is mentally unstable!" Chase turned to look at House, "Yeah, well you have nothing to worry about with her, unless you hurt me and she will kill you!" House looked back at Chase, "Hell I totally believe that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey thanks for reading and all that!


End file.
